The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kirimaji Double Red’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Japan Agribio Company Limited during April 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with double type flowers, attractive flower coloration, and a strong, spreading growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated PA 1-1-1, not patented, characterized by its single-type, medium red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated DW-Re, not patented, characterized by its double-type, medium red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2007 in a controlled environment at Japan Agribio Company Limited.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2007 at Japan Agribio Company Limited and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.